


The Denial of Parental Instinct

by DeductionIsKey



Series: In Loco Parentis [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Hope This Doesn't Stink, I Tried? Eh., I was Just Stating a Fact, I'm Still Kind of Upset At Steve, In Loco Parentis Series, Neither Are in This Story, Prompts Are Nice, So is Ned, Thor is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/pseuds/DeductionIsKey
Summary: For Alana's Prompt:“An oblivious Peter that doesn't realize he keeps calling Mr. Stark dad. The other Avengers find it cute and others find it hilarious especially when they realize that Tony is oblivious as well (he could even give Peter nicknames or something like that). The other Avengers decide to have a little fun when both Peter and Tony deny their claims by having a contest to see who can get the most father and son fluff out of them.”





	The Denial of Parental Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [The Denial of Parental Instinct (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844639) by [DeductionIsKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/pseuds/DeductionIsKey), [yukoyaoista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista)



> Here you go, Alana! Enjoy!  
> ~Deduction

 

-

It started at the Tower. Didn’t everything?

 

“Your Aunt May called last night, Peter.” Tony said, pursing his lips and clasping his hands on the granite counter they were all sitting out, in the main kitchen upstairs. “She said you got in another fight with that Flash boy.” Steve had heard about the Thompson boy, who was apparently one of Peter’s ‘not friends but not really enemies because _ I _ don’t care, Tony’. 

 

“I didn’t really  _ fight,  _ per say.” Peter said with a sheepish grin. “It was more of a passive aggressive discussion that required verbal attention?” The sentence, however cleverly worded it was, had trailed off into a question at the end of the statement.

 

“Hmm,” Tony said with a knowing look. “Sure. Peter if you want me to de-”

 

Peter, flustered, and definitely going to interrupt Tony, reached into his bag at the buzzing coming from it. “Oh, look!” He said, not really sounding apologetic in the least. “It’s a phone call from ‘The Daily Bugle’, they must be so busy, I really have to go, like right now.” He was quickly speeding to the elevator when he called back, a half-conscious farewell. 

 

“Bye, Steve! Bye, dad!”

 

“Bye, kid.” Tony said, already fiddling with his toast that Peter had tried to get him to eat. 

 

_ And what was that just now? _

_ - _

It was really Barton’s idea in the end. And suggesting that Steve agreed to it without the proper amount of terrible protesting would just be terrible to assume. 

 

“I am  _ so  _ betting on this.” Clint had said, pulling up a chair as they grabbed the snacks Natasha had asked for. At Steve slightly but not really disapproving look, Clint scoffed. “You’d be a saint if you didn’t want in.” And Steve totally did not give a relenting nod, that is just crazy talk. 

-

Bruce did it first. Steve had figured it be Natasha, but it seemed she was just watching on with amusement. 

 

For now.

 

“So, Peter, how are you doing at your Daily Bugle job?” Bruce said as they sat down to pick another movie on the red couch on the 89th floor. 

 

Peter shrugged, crossing his arms and snuggling into the couch a bit more. “I- uh- well I doing okay, I suppose. I don’t really think I’ll have a career in photography there, though. My boss would never promote me.” 

 

Tony scoffed. “I do need to have a talk with that man about harassment.” 

 

Ooo. One point for Bruce, dang. And by the look on Peter’s face, he may win one more point before this was done. 

 

“The Daily Bugle is fine, Tony. They just have high standards.” Peter reached for hair, hand curling around a lock and pulling nervously. “I'm thinking about going to college for Bioengineering anyway. I don't think I'll have enough to make it to a Masters though..” 

 

Tony scoffed. “I've given more for less, Pete. You're getting that Masters if you want to.” 

 

Steve was going to have to up his game. 

-

Apparently, Clint was a master of manipulation. Strangely, this wasn't new to Steve. 

 

“Hey, Peter!” Clint said as they were all they were in one of the elevators. It seemed Clint was sly, catching Peter off-guard. As Steve narrowed his eyes, Clint slung his arm over Peter’s shoulder. “Would you be opposed to a new adoption if your Aunt May wants to move or something? Hypothetically, of course.” He said as Peter spluttered. “Just want to get to know you better.”

 

“Are you having problems at home, Peter?” Tony said, apparently oblivious to what Clint was doing. “You know you can always come live here with m-”

 

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark! Really.” He said more quietly as Clint shot a cocky grin at Steve,  _ and did that bastard just wink. _

_ - _

Steve stunk at this. Not only was it so easy to get Tony to be fatherly to Peter and vice-versa, it was a piece of cake for the other Avengers. But Steve could never do it, it always ended with a splutter and an awkward cough as Peter blushed. But Steve had a plan, and if this didn’t work, nothing would.

 

“Peter, Peter!” He said as he walked over to said boy with a smile. ‘Would you fill these out, please? Since you’re a minor, to get an ID here, you have to.” He sent a not very apologetic look at Peter. “I see you’re busy now.” And that wasn’t a lie really, because Peter did seem to be doing Chemistry homework. “Do you want to fill them out later at dinner?”

 

All this was said in such a smug and quick manner, that Peter looked a little taken aback by Steve’s enthusiasm over paperwork. “Um. Sure?” 

 

“Great!” Steve said, taking the papers back and practically sauntering away. 

 

“So weird.” Peter said as he looked over to the next problem, the encounter being banished out of his mind. 

-

“So, Peter. Those papers I need you to fill out?” Steve said after dinner, swimming with glee. 

 

“Oh, yeah. Here.” Peter gestured his hand to the papers, grabbing a pen out of his worn bag. “Are you sure you want me to do them now? I can wai-”

 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Steve said quickly, shoved the papers into Peter’s hands. “Right guys?” Everyone but Tony and Clint nodded, Natasha with some amusement vaguely in her frame as she realized what he was doing. 

-

“So when they say ‘Parental Guardians’ as in plural, can I just put Aunt May?” Peter asked as Steve fidgetted. Tony scoffed. “Nah, kid. Give it here.” He grabbed the clipboard, probably flourished it a bit more than necessary. “I’ll just put my name and May’s down, otherwise the fulfillment will take forever.” As though he was defending himself.  

 

‘Point one to Steve.’ Steve thought smugly as Clint’s eyes bugged out as he realized what Steve had done. Steve totally did  _ not  _ wink at Clint. 

-

So, Natasha won. They really should have expected it, Steve thought, seeing her just watch their attempts play out with mirth. Natasha had totally won. 

 

“Tony?” Natasha said, setting her shoulders as though on a mission. “May I talk with you for a second?” 

 

Tony nodded, albeit confused, and exited the room with Romanoff. And with what happened afterword, Steve would've loved to see what Natasha had told Tony, because he came out with a determined look in his eyes as Natasha smiled slightly behind him. 

-

“Peter, come over after your  _ thing _ , please?” Mr. Stark’s voice startled over the speaker of his suit, making Peter jump a little as he swung through the city. “Sure!” He said, catching another pole with his webs. “Oka- Oh, Carp! I have to go, Mr. Stark. See you tonight.” Who the heck brings an armored elephant to a birthday party?

-

“I have something to show you, Peter.” Mr. Stark said, putting his arm over Peter’s shoulder. “Over here.” He followed Peter back into the elevator again, as Peter looked and followed with confusion. “Floor 90, FRIDAY.” 

 

Peter looked even more confused. “But, Floor 90 is empty, why are we doing up here? Mr. Stark?” The elevator dinged, opening pleasantly, to not an empty floor, but a fully stocked, decorated and dished out, kitchen and living room, the room extending to other closed doors.  “There’s food in the kitchen, and it’ll be refilled every week or whenever you want. If you have anything you want in particular, just post it on the fridg- Kid? You okay?” 

 

Peter had started tearing up, not even caring about his watery eyes. “Is this all for me?” He said disbelievingly, wheeling on Tony, who was looking at him with concern. Tony laughed. “Course, kid. Who do you think it’s for?” He hurried to say, “Not to say you have to live here, you can stay at your Aunt’s if you want, or she could move in, and it’s okay if you don’t like it-”

 

“Are you kidding? This is so cool!” Peter said, looking with excitement at the room, grinning widely. Tony smiled just as wide and moved Peter over to the next door to show him his bedroom and bath. “And over here ther-”

-

Natasha won. 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! I hope you like it, I tried? I really liked writing it to.. :3 
> 
> If you could leave kudos and comments, I'd appreciate it!


End file.
